What is Art?
by DeidaraLuvaDesu
Summary: Yuri found out that her grandmother was murdered. She then starts to murder her village, when she is forced to join a group, she starts realizing that she belonged there. What shall happen? DeidaraXOC Rated T for later chapters and language
1. Murder

Yuri means lily btw...not the other 'yuri' *shudder*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any from it

This is my first story, so yea ^^

* * *

**Art is...**

**Chapter 1 - Murder**

"DON'T!!!!!"

Yuri woke up as soon as she heard the scream. She wondered what on Earth happened, but figured out that there was no time to think about it, so she rushed downstairs with her demon pet Mai, and when she reached the living room...Oh, what a terrible sight to be seen.

Her grandmother lay on the cold floor, almost tranquil; under her was a crimson flood.

"There is no time to cry. Soon I will be completely lifeless, dear one. Before that happens, I need to give you something. So come over here and I will hand to you something precious to me, and to our whole clan."

Yuri walked over to her grandmother, whom she had lived with ever since her mother abandoned her. Shaking, her grandmother gave her a dazzling necklace, with 4 crystals on it. Inside the crystals, there were some sorts of substances: In one, there was a reddish-orange-ish substance, sort of like molten lava, in the one beside it, there was a yellow, current-like substance. In another there was...hardly anything, but then Yuri saw that it was clear and light. And in the last there was some brown looking thing that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"May God bless you, Yuri-Ai Suzuki." Her grandmother said with her very last breath.

"NO! You can't! Grandma!! I'll kill whoever did this to you..."

Ever since that incident happened, Yuri had been murdering people in a disguise. She didn't care who she killed as long as the one who murdered her grandmother was tortured and killed. And so she was given the nickname 'The Solemn Assassin'.  
Nobody knew what she look like, nor how she spoke. All they knew about her was that when she would kill someone, there would be a particular fragrance; one of cherry blossom.

Every time she set out to kill, she would disguise differently than she did before, so nobody knew what she would look like next.

Once Yuri even saw a wanted poster with her name on as 'Solemn Assassin'. The reward was...she couldn't believe it: 1,000,000 ryo.  
"Wow, I'd better catch myself..." she thought.  
There was a poster beside it. This one said: Watch out for thieves with moss green clothing...Known for killing the elderly.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew, and a fire started near Yuri.  
"These people......killed my grandmother."

The crystals on her necklace shone as lightning appeared in the skies and caused many deaths, and an earthquake started. This, of course caused tremor.

Behind some bushes, a man was watching. He didn't even seem scared. Soon after though, he vanished with an explosion.

* * *

Review PLZZ!! Its my first chapter of my first story....I'll give you a virtual Cookie and a hugg...(^_^)


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 2 – Survivor**

-xX-Next Day –Xx-

Yuri's anger had taken over her, and she had passed out because she had used too much of her chakra in a short amount of time. When she finally regained her consciousness, she realized that she was in a burnt, destroyed village; the former Cloud village she used to live in. Now it was all destroyed, with only tiny pieces of the village that survived; Yuri was now the only remaining survivor of the Hidden Cloud village.

Suddenly, she heard a swoop from above, and saw a huge white bird, ridden by three mysterious figures. As they hovered low by the ground, one of the figures attacked her using its long tail. Yuri tried to dodge it, but it hit her thigh. In a matter of seconds, she passed out and the other two figures lifted her and put her on the bird and flew away.

"What was that, Danna, un?" asked one of the figures that lifted her up.

"Very, very slight poison. Don't worry; she'll just pass out for some time," answered the one who had attacked Yuri.

"I see."

-----------X---------- - (he he, Neji's forehead thing)

"Wh-where am I?"

"In the middle of 'you'll-Find-Out' town, the city of...well, whatever, un."

"Oookay...I'm Yuri. You are?"

"None of your business, un."

Yuri then made an angry face and planned to hit him.

"Okay, okay! I'm Deidara."

"You forgot the 'un'."  
_Why does he even say that? I mean, it IS a he, right? Because he/she does have a male voice, and a male body...but what kind of male has SUCH luscious hair? Should I ask him..? Nah...He'll just get mad..._

"Deidara! Leader-sama says bring in the newbie!" called out a female voice.

"Coming!" replied Deidara, "Come on, Yuri."

"Um, okay."

They both walked towards the Leader's room, Deidara leading the way. Both stayed silent until they finally reached the door.  
"Be nice to him, else he'll destroy you," Deidara winked.  
Yuri blushed. She knocked on the door. Knock knock knock.

"Come in," said a deep voice, "and don't forget to close the door."

Yuri entered cautiously into a dark room. All she could see was the gleam from the 'Leader's' eyes.  
"So...Yuri...let's get straight to the point...I have a few...ahem...lots...of questions to ask you...Sit down, if you may. This is going to take some time."

"You say 'sit' but there are no seats...So how EXACTLY do I 'sit'?"

"Stand then."

"Okay Yuri..Now for the questions.."


End file.
